La graduación y algo más
by alice kullen
Summary: Todo lo hice por una razón saber cuál era la razón del comportamiento de mi hermana menor Karol… dejar mis estudios simplemente para observarla desde lejos y ver los acontecimientos desde diferentes puntos de vista para que al final solo escoja ….
1. prologo: la hermana observadora

**Título: **La graduación y algo más…

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes, sus nombres y sus personalidades, no son míos son de su respectiva autora Chinomiko (juego: Amour Sucre/ Corazón de melón).

**Notas de la autora: **Después de un tiempo de pensar en si publicar algo o no o publicar mis otras historias, me decidí en hacer esta por ahora espero que me dejen reviews o al menos recomienden esta historia a sus amigos y amigas… Please no sean tan malos conmigo puesto que este es mi primer fic publicado en general

Los quiere Karol Uchiha (n/a: en mi server dice alice XD)

ONEGAI! ;)

**Summary: **Todo lo hice por una razón saber cuál era la razón del comportamiento de mi hermana menor Karol… dejar mis estudios simplemente para observarla desde lejos y ver los acontecimientos desde diferentes puntos de vista para que al final solo escoja ….

**Detalles: Esta historia contiene dos personajes creados por mí.**

Karol: es la personaje principal de los acontecimientos seria en todo caso la sucrette del juego

Keicy: es la narradora de lo que le pasa a Karol durante sus últimas semanas antes de la graduación.

Los demás personajes son los chicos y chicas del juego Corazón de Melón.

**Prólogo…**

"**Los días que paso ahora son lo que realmente busco".**

Narrar esta historia es algo difícil, ya que todo transcurre en un pueblo muy tranquilo. Y la escuela Sweet Amoris está por celebrar otra ceremonia más de graduación y los alumnos de este último año tienen sus planes para su futuro, supongo…

… pero yo me siento cansada a pesar de no ser parte ya de esta escuela.

Hoy simplemente soy una observadora que les contará con detalle qué pasó y cómo giro todo en torno a mi hermana menor Karol.

Para ello me presentó soy keicy Shiro y tengo 18 años.


	2. Capitulo1 : ¿por qué ese comportamiento?

**Disclaimer: **

**ESTOS PERSONAJES Y SUS NOMBRES SON DE CHINOMIKO Y SU EQUIPO**

**Notas de la autora: **Un día más y decidíescribir un capítulo más o mejor dicho hacer el capítulo uno de esta historia

Y para comenzar a narrar hoy la observadora se encargara de narrar como empezó todo desde su punto de vista y con su intervención en primera persona…

Bueno los veo abajo para explicar lo que pasa

**Atte. Karol Uchiha/Alice Kullen **

**Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué ese comportamiento?**

POV. Keicy

Una tarde como siempre en la que llegaba de la universidad, me di cuenta de algo muy extraño, vi a mi hermana con la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos - Karol ¿qué te pasa? – pregunté sentándome a un lado de ella.

- Eh…hermana llegaste – dijo mientras volteaba a verme para conversar mejor – nada…nada…solo pienso en algunas cosas de la escuela- .

- Recuerda que en unos días tendrás que ver por tu decisión de la universidad a mí me quedan solo unas semanas aquí en el pueblo y tú tendrás que irte conmigo o quedarte estudiando – dije muy seria, ya que nuestro padres quieren que salgamos de aquí no solo por querer estar el tiempo perdido con nosotras sino que a la vez quiero salir de este agujero que me mantuvo encerrada mucho tiempo después de haber roto con uno de los amigos de mi hermana (n/a: me gusta eso de terminar pero a un no deben saber con quién siiiii perdónenme más adelante saldrá a flote XDDDDD) .

- lo sé lo sé no me lo recuerdes por favor – otra vez paso lo mismo, hablamos tranquilamente y cuando entro con el tema de que tenemos que mudarnos o tiene que decidir sobre su futuro se molesta, me responde mal y luego termino yendo a mi habitación – Kei-tan no quiero decidir aun por favor si – "esta hermanita que me ha salido" pensé cuando me mostró una carita de bebé para dejarla tranquila.

- lo que digas mujer, lo que digas – y salí de la sala hacia mi habitación. "¿en qué pensará esa niña?".

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, sentí que mi hermana se levantó más temprano de lo normal, así que la seguí hasta la escuela iba caminando a escondidas de ella siempre un paso atrás pero tampoco tan lejos. Un momento después la vi con unas chicas muy contenta diciendo y viendo los últimos detalles para el baile de graduación o para la ceremonia – Keicy ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez desde que te vi por aquí ¿Qué es lo que planeas? – preguntó alguien detrás de mí.

- hola Leigh – dije cruzada de brazos – no...no he planeado nada aún… - cerré los ojos y toque mis sienes con una de mis manos – no quiero involucrarme con esta escuela otra vez recuerda lo que pasó hace un año antes de graduarme – dije muy molesta.

- creo que exageras tu decidiste que era lo mejor – me contradijo.

- lo que pasó fue por su culpa él solo amaba a mi hermana a mi jamás me amó – lloré y lo golpee en el pecho apoyándome en el – yo de verdad lo amé lo amé pero el….. - no pude terminar la frase

- es lo que tú piensas no digo nada más, además si él te ve conmigo la que se va armar – dijo con media sonrisa tratando de animarme – adiós Keicy-chan - .

- hace tiempo que nadie me decía así – sonreí susurrando aquellas palabras.

Termine de hablar con Leigh y proseguí con mi objetivo del día averiguar porque mi hermana salió tan de mañana de la casa a la escuela…

- Así que te veré este fin de semana tengo que decirte algo muy importante Karol – solo vi alejarse un mechón rubio.

-lo que digas Nath- y la escuche suspirar muy confundida.

- Karol, espera – dijo el chico y de repente desde el pasillo vi una escena muy comprometedora, mi hermana fue jalada hacia el chico y fue besada, en un principio ella se negó y lo trataba de empujar pero poco a poco ella le empezó a corresponder. Al separarse, ella salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia el fondo.

Salí de mi escondite y enfrente al primer chico que me encontré – imposible acaso el mundo me va seguir torturando –

Continuara …

**Así que aquí acaba esta historia por hoy se que pasó mucho tiempo pero no le puedo decir que no a una historia**

**Katherine : **lo se lose gracias esta vez publique ,muy tarde pero espero hacerlo mas seguido ayúdame con mi audiencia si

Aquí los dejo espero responcder sus dudas pronto

Bye bye

Nos leemos

XDD  



	3. capitulo 2:La razón es descubierta

- Karol, espera – dijo el chico y de repente desde el pasillo vi una escena muy comprometedora, mi hermana fue jalada hacia el chico y fue besada, en un principio ella se negó y lo trataba de empujar pero poco a poco ella le empezó a corresponder. Al separarse, ella salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia el fondo.

Salí de mi escondite y enfrente al primer chico que me encontré – imposible acaso el mundo me va seguir torturando –

Continuara…

**Disclaimer: ESTOS PERSONAJES SON DE NUESTRA QUERIDA CHINOMIKO NO MIOS LOS MIOS SON SOLO KAROL Y KEICY (una de ellas la sucrette) Y LA PERSONALIDAD QUE YO LES DE …**

**S**i lose es tarde y todo pero la universidad no me deja actualizar mi tiempo es corto pero sé que la historia les va a gustar la verdad quiero decir que muy pronto encontraremos el pasado de Keicy qué paso con ella cuando iba en Sweet Amoris y cómo es que la linda Karol decide por uno de los chicos

Bueno los veo abajo…. Kei-tan o Alice

**Capítulo 2: La razón es descubierta **

Salí de mi escondite y enfrente al primer chico que me encontré – imposible acaso el mundo me va seguir torturando – mire aquellos ojos que conocía muy bien, en ese momento – keic... – no lo termine de escuchar, solo salí del lugar y corrí y corrí como nunca lo había hecho y entre en un aula muy peculiar.

- señorita Shiro pensé que solo su hermana andaría por aquí después de su graduación – dijo alguien a mi espalda –

- ah… eres tu Dake – suspire más tranquila – pensé que habías vuelto a Australia –

- nada de eso, decidí quedarme un tiempo en esta academia – me miro a los ojos y supo en un instante que me traía entre manos –bueno tu querida hermanita no es tan boba como tú –

- así que te diste cuenta ehh…. – susurre – bueno y por qué lo dices –

- ah estado distraída estas últimas semanas y no la culpó ya que estar en la mira de tantas personas no es normal y te estresa – dijo muy socarrón

- chicos, no me digas que mi hermanita está enamorada de alguno de estos patanes franceses – cruce mis brazos y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

- por favor Keicy reacciona, tu hermana lo hace notar esto ya no es un secreto en esta escuela tu hermanita tiene a todos en la palma de su mano y los puede manipular, sí lo deseara –

Cuando mencionó todo eso me hizo recordar a mi pasado, a la chica que vivió feliz en esta escuela, que tenía la popularidad que siempre añoró y que tenía al mejor novio, sin embargo todo cayó el día que se graduó y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había fue un sueño – bueno tengo que ver a ese atrevido que beso a Karol, adiós - me aleje por el pasillo y recordé quien era ese chico de cabellos rubios que se atrevió a faltar al apellido de mi familia, Nathaniel el delegado de la escuela y de su año, un chico rubio, tranquilo, de hacer todos sus deberes y muy respetuoso, según pensé.

- tengo que encontrarlo, donde está – dije para mí misma, y entre a un aula que resultó ser el laboratorio de ciencias.

- señorita ¿tiene algún pase de visita? – dijo una voz sonriendo de lado – no se permiten personas no deseadas en la escuela –

- oh al fin te encuentro – dije con voz muy molesta - ¿Cómo te atreves a faltar a mi hermana? – me acerque a él – Nathaniel –

- Karol, a ella te refieres es en serio, solo le pedí salir conmigo nada más – dijo algo nervioso ya que él si me conocía y cuando yo me enteraba de la verdad y era molesto para mí estallaba y me desquitaba con el culpable o con el primero que se me cruce.

- ella no sé si te aceptará pero quiero que mi hermana sea feliz antes de….. – iba a decir de más así que me calle y salí del laboratorio para buscar a mi dulce hermanita y que me explique la verdadera razón de estos problemas como cuando surgieron o con quienes ha salido ya, caminé por toda la escuela, buscándola, pero no encontré rastro de ella; o eso creí cuando regrese a casa y la veía entrar en su habitación y yo entré en la mía sin decir nada. Inclusive, esa noche no cené a pesar de que mi hermana me llamó, solo acomode lo que tenía que guardar y mandar al aeropuerto hasta pasada la medianoche y, finalmente, me puse a escuchar una canción hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Empezando el fin de semana, me aliste para poder empezar con mi nueva misión: **HABLAR CON MI HERMANA Y ESPIARLA EN SU GRAN CITA**, para ello me vestí de una manera muy normal para mí, pero era más "camuflado", unos leggins negros, un polo manga corta negro azulado que decía _**"**__**Evil Chronicles**__** concert in Europe" **_y con unas zapatillas_** converse**_ blancas_**.**_

_**-**_ Buenos días Keicy – dijo mi hermana bajando de su cuarto hacia la cocina - ¿hoy irás a la universidad? – preguntó.

- Más tarde ya que tengo que arreglar lo de mi traslado a la nueva universidad- para, luego mostrarle esa escenita no muy buena y comprometedora de ella con Nathaniel, el día que se besaron – explícame, ¿qué te está pasando y con quienes has salido ya? – Solté un suspiro muy rápido – tenemos toda la mañana para que me lo expliques –

No podía pensar en nada más, hoy por fin me contaría lo que le ha estado pasando en esa escuela, su cara tampoco era la más favorable de la nada empezó a temblar y su mirada se llenó de miedo y de angustia al saber que todo esto me podría involucrar otra vez con esa escuela a la que tanto detesto – hoy querida hermana mayor conocerás la razón del comportamiento que me dejo marcada desde hace unas semanas - me miró con cara de pocos amigos y agudizó su voz para hacerla tornar más seria – cerca de la temporada de tu graduación – los chicos de mi clase empezaron a sentirse muy incómodos, ya que tú eras la más popular y la punta de la escuela –

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- interrumpí aturdida por el comentario de mi hermana.

- déjame continuar sí – se sentó en el sofá de la sala – nadie sabía en ese entonces quien iba a ocupar tu lugar como la reina de la escuela - pausó y suspiró - hasta que algunos empezaron a verme a mi como la siguiente reina de la popularidad en ese momento me perturbe tanto –

- ¿qué más? - la escuchaba y recordaba todo eso, mi hermana decía casi siempre que la gente no le dejaba en paz y le insistían en entrar a los clubes en los que algunas vez participe.

- por favor no preguntes solo escúchame – me gritó – yo estaba tranquila y acepte lo que querían con la condición de no entrar en un club – y suspiro con los ojos puestos en la nada – preferí seguir andando con mis amigos, Iris, Nath, Kentin, Rosalya, Armin, Castiel, Alexy y Lyssandro – calló de la nada y sentí que algo caía por mi mejilla, era una pequeña lagrima que se me había escapado – Amber está empezando a creer que volverá a ser la más popular de la escuela otra vez –los chicos han estado cambiando últimamente y eso es lo que nos lleva a la actitud de Nathaniel y parace que todos piensan enamorarse o al menos eso creo –

- ¿ha a ti te gusta alguno? – pregunte curiosa

- no lose Kei-tan, no lose – dijo algo sonrojada – bueno esa es toda la historia y me tengo que ir porque me esperan en unos minutos en el parque. Salió de la casa y yo empecé a preparar lo último de mi lista para seguir con todo

Continuara …..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

**Lose lose ES MUY TARDE CON LA ENTREGA lo juro trate de hacerlo mucho más antes pero todo se juntó en la universidad **

**bye bye **


	4. Capitulo 3: La persecusión ha empezado

- ¿a ti te gusta alguno? – pregunte curiosa

- no lose Kei-tan, no lose – dijo algo sonrojada – bueno esa es toda la historia y me tengo que ir porque me esperan en unos minutos en el parque. Salió de la casa y yo empecé a preparar lo último de mi lista para seguir con todo

Continuará.

**SORRY SORRY SE QUE EW OTRA VEZ TARDE PARA ACTUALIZAR PERO SABEN MI MALDITA COMPU MI BEBITA SE MALOGRO DURANTE ESTE MES Y RECIEN HA CE UNOS DÍAS ME LA HAN DADO DE ALTA... Y hoy les traigo esto a pesar de mi corto tiempo para escribir... Algunos dirán "al fin empieza la persecución o el espionaje", pero no canten victoria aparte de eso empezaremos a ver los esperados FLASH BACK de Keicy Shiro **

**RESONDO LOS REVIEWS ABAJO XD...**

**Disclaimer: ESTOS PERSONAJES SON DE NUESTRA QUERIDA CHINOMIKO NO MIOS LOS MIOS SON SOLO KAROL Y KEICY (una de ellas la Sucrette) Y LA PERSONALIDAD QUE YO LES DE…**

**Capítulo 3: LA PERSECUCION HA EMPEZADO... **

Con las palabras de mi hermanita en la cabeza decidí salir en su búsqueda y seguir los movimientos que ellos llamaban "cita". El punto de encuentro fue el parque que todo mundo conoce en la ciudad y me escondí tras el árbol más cercano a ellos para poder escucharlos - Esta niña me tenía tan preocupada - susurre para mí, viendo como ella le sonreía y se comportaba bien frente a él como si lo examinará para entender cómo es que los dos llegaron a esa situación - pero veo que lo puede manejar sola, solamente intervendré cuando ella lo necesiten di en largo suspiro y me dispuse a escuchar.

- Karol ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? - pregunto el delegado algo curioso por saber sobre los gustos de mi hermana - tenemos todo el día para pasarla bien - le sonrió.

**FLASH BACK **

_- ¿Keicy-chan que haremos hoy? - me sonrió la persona que en ese entonces era mi novio, cuando mi vida era color rosa, tomando mi mano para entrelazada con la mía _

_- Lo que queramos - lo bese en la mejilla - tenemos el día para nosotros -. _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

**- **Vayamos al parque de diversiones – y jalo al rubio hacia es lugar tan animado para mí. Tanto que ver de esos dos niños que me recuerda aquel día cuando estaba con mi chico que me recuerda esos días que eran tan alegres para mí, las cosas que hacíamos o a los lugares que salíamos; un picnic o una salida al cine, nos tomábamos las manos o nos besábamos o simplemente pasábamos el tiempo en la escuela juntos con sus amigos y con mi hermana.

OOooooOoOoOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOooooooOOoooo oooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOoOoOOOoOOooOoOoOOoOoOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOO

**POV. KAROL **

Ser conocida en toda la escuela como el reemplazo de mi hermana es muy extraño, ya que todo es un disparate y peor es que mis mejores amigos quieren entablar una relación más allá de la amistad que tenemos. Primero ha sido Nathaniel, el rubio delegado que conocí por primera vez cuando llegué a la escuela con mi hermana y que resultó ser un conocido del ex – novio de ella.

**FLASH BACK **

_- Karol como te decía en un principio esta escuela no es como los internados en los que estuvimos tiempo atrás – mi hermana hablaba mientras íbamos a la sala de los delegados para la inscripción que debía hacer – es algo extraño._

_- Kei-tan no puedo creer que este lugar sea una escuela – dije sorprendida al ver los colores de los pasillos un rosa y un morado pastel – no me estas tomando el pelo verdad Kei-chan – mientras parábamos en frente de la sala de delegados._

_- si lo es, ¿acaso no me estabas escuchando? – preguntó mi hermana algo alterada _

_- Keicy-chan llegaste temprano hoy – se escuchó a lo lejos del pasillo y mi hermana salió corriendo – te llame ayer en la tarde y no me contestaste – siguió hablando el chico, que de repente tomo delicadamente la cintura de mi hermana y le beso dulcemente por un momento._

_- estaba ayudando a mi hermana con su inscripción de ingreso – dijo ella trayéndolo hacia donde me encontraba – él es mi novio pequeña hermana – lo señaló._

_- hola soy Karol Shiro – me presente y el solo hizo una reverencia _

_- Keicy-chan me tengo que ir a ver a mi amigo, adiós Karol ha sido un placer – se alejó hacia el fondo del pasillo_

_- entremos de una vez – Keicy abrió la puerta y entramos a una sala no muy llamativa y vimos a un rubio muy ocupado buscando algo entre varios papeles – Nath, Nath, me podrías prestar un poco de tu tiempo – mi hermana alzo su voz para poder obtener la atención del joven._

_Con una sonrisa – Keicy, espérame un momento aún no encuentro la ficha de inscripción y tengo que entregar unos informes – se puso a buscar en los cajones._

_- Nathaniel aquí están los informes que necesitas, ayer en la tarde me los diste para que los revise ¿recuerdas? – Mi hermana sacó un folder de su cartera y lo puso en la mesa – encárgate de que mi hermana termine su inscripción, me tengo que retirar – Keicy salió por la puerta y me quede viendo como el delegado terminaba de revisar lo que mi hermana le había entregado._

_- etto… hola mi nombre es Karol Shiro hermana menor de Keicy – sonreí y me senté a un lado, cerca de la puerta – creo que mi hermana arreglo casi todo lo de mi ingreso solo faltaba la ficha – _

_- Buenos días Karol, yo soy el delegado principal Nathaniel – puso una ficha en frente mío – si solo falta llenar esta ficha y estas oficialmente dentro de Sweet Amoris ¿de dónde vienes? – _

_- Del internado Sky of Demons en USA – _

_- Espero que seamos amigos – tomó la ficha – Bienvenida a Sweet Amoris – y me tomo la mano como saludo._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

**- **Karol ¿en qué estás pensando? - preguntó mi acompañante tomando mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya – te veo perdida

- ehh no me pasa nada, solo que estoy pensando en algunas cosas – sonreí y le correspondí a su agarre – lo que me preocupa es algo que aún no se los puedo decir, hay que subir a la montaña rusa– lo jale hacia el gran juego para podernos divertir.

**FIN DEL POV. KAROL**

OOooooOoOoOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOooooooOOoooo oooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOoOoOOOoOOooOoOoOOoOoOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOO

**POV. KEICY **

Seguirlos se me hacía cada vez más aburrido creo que estar en casa hubiera sido la mejor opción, ya que no veía problema alguno como para seguirlos.

De repente vi a lo lejos otra pareja pero esta estaba de malas, no los conocía pero – deja de hablarme así – grito la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

- tu mira crees que me hace feliz tu decisión – el chico la tomó por los hombros y en eso un recuerdo de no hace mucho vino a mi mente.

**FLASH BACK **

_- se acabó, como es posible qué me hayas confundido con mi propia hermana – empecé a derramar lágrimas - yo te amo - ._

_- Keicy escúchame- _

_- no No NO NO!... esto se acaba aquí – me aleje de ese lugar y me fui corriendo a casa y durante una semana no fui a la escuela a pesar de que mi graduación ya estaba cerca. Solo después de pensar en todo lo que pasó me di cuenta que cayendo en la depresión no ganaba nada y regresé a la escuela, el día que entre todos ya se habían enterado que la reina de la escuela estaba soltera y así algunos me volvían a pretender, sin embargo todo eso empezó a caer ya que me volví más solitaria e ignoraba a todas las personas._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Bueno aquí termino con el capitulo de esta semana asi que no se me pongan tristes vere que hacer para publicar el fic muy pronto y más rápido **

**Responder reviews **

**Carol D'Amoris:**

**Bueno el fic estare nose creo que entre diez o quince capítulos, claro si quieres hare tu final con kentin **

**Y bueno eso de actualizar no es muy segura aun por lo que tengo muy poko tiempo **

**Agradesco a **Mary Ainsworth y katheriiine por leer my fic ….

Nos leemos pronto

Los quiere kei-chan


End file.
